An Unfinished Business
by Klappy
Summary: Sequel to A Different Kind of Lesson An encore performance demands more skill and wit; lest it fails to satisfy the audience the second time around.


**A/N: **First, a very huge thank you to those who gave reviews for my first 1827 fanfiction and especially those who added it to your Favorites list! I honestly never expected that it would be appreciated so much. I was overly ecstatic when I read your comments and you all fabulously made my day. :)

Now let me say one thing: _I am not a born pervert!_ I absolutely did not lie when I said that _Lesson_ was my first rated-M. Imagine my surprise when it actually turned out well. Perhaps I really am one… _Anyway!_ Disturbing thoughts aside, I now present the requested sequel for _A Different Kind of Lesson_. Heed thy warnings, _monsieur en mademoiselle_.

**Warning(s):** I'm putting this under _yaoi_, just in case. Can't tolerate it, don't read. It's that simple. This fiction will appropriately be "rated-M" due simply to its storyline. I'm still not overly comfortable with this style of writing so please bear with me. Comments and/or criticisms are more than welcome. Expect grammar flaws and misspelled words as well (they are _inevitable_) and yes: _OOC_. Klappy is still a self-proclaimed queen of OOCness (although I really try not to be). XD

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ and its characters belong to Amano Akira. However, this story and its plot rightfully belong to yours truly.

* * *

**AN UNFINISHED BUSINESS**

_An encore performance demands more skill and wit; lest it fails to satisfy the audience the second time around.

* * *

_

Tsuna felt excruciatingly flustered that night, twisting and turning in his bed. His small frame glistened in sweat, and his cheeks were as flushed as that of a clown's obtrusive makeup. His breathing was rapid and shallow to the point that it was already ragged, and it did not help that he felt very, very _hot_.

"Oi, Baka Tsuna," Reborn called from atop his bed, his small eyes gazing warily at Tsuna's restless form. He called out again but received no reply. Tsuna simply continued to wrestle around his sheets, appearing more and more agitated by the second. Reborn's lips curved into a frown.

Instead of calling out for the third time, Reborn jumped from his bed and landed forcefully on Tsuna's stomach. This woke the boy up rather harshly as the air was practically knocked out of his lungs, and it was with a hoarse voice that he shouted, "Reborn!"

"Hmph," the cursed infant merely smirked as he hit Tsuna playfully on the head. "What are you? Down with a fever or something?"

Rubbing his sore abdomen, Tsuna blinked at Reborn questioningly. "F-Fever?"

"You heard me. You were all red in the face and sweating so much that you stink." A vein visibly throbbed by Tsuna's temple at Reborn's snide remark. "I'm making this clear now, Dame Tsuna. I won't babysit you if you got sick."

"I'm not sick! And I absolutely don't need a babysitter!" Tsuna shouted back at him, annoyed. "I was just…" The blush on his cheeks increased tenfold as his thoughts wandered back to that dream he was having before Reborn's rude wakening.

"What?" Reborn cocked one of his minute brows at Tsuna's flushed face and assessed the boy contemplatively. Then understanding dawned on the Arcobaleno's face and it was with an amused expression that he muttered, "Oh."

Tsuna noticed this and, his face turning impossibly redder, immediately snapped at Reborn. "Don't read my thoughts!" Although he knew Reborn had already did. How exactly was it that the infant was able to do that?

"That's because you're stupid and easy to read," Reborn answered the unspoken question nonchalantly. Tsuna tried to grab him in frustration, but the infant merely used the boy's head as a stepping stone and leapt back to his bed. He glanced back at Tsuna, who was rubbing his sore head at the moment, and shrugged. "I know your weird, Tsuna. But you have to keep that to yourself sometimes."

"You were reading my thoughts! How am I supposed to keep things to myself if you keep doing that?" Tsuna chucked a pillow at Reborn but the latter simply evaded it. To Tsuna's surprise, Reborn only smirked at him coyly and went back to sleep; the boy had clearly expected the infant to berate him with endless insults. His eyes narrowed at the small figure apprehensively, but when that positively absurd bubble appeared from Reborn's nose, he supposed that the other really was asleep and that he was safe. For now, that is.

Tsuna sighed heavily and slumped against the wall, now feeling more exhausted than he possibly could have been that day. He had a difficult time earlier that evening trying to explain to his mom why his uniform was in tatters. He had made up ridiculous lies which were as obvious as the nose on his face. Of course he would lie; there was absolutely no way in hell he would tell his mom about what really transpired at the disciplinary office that afternoon! Even he was not that stupid.

Thankfully, his mother believed him – his lies, rather – and questioned him no further. But Reborn was not as lenient as to let his idiocy go unnoticed; the Arcobaleno had not failed to throw insults at him (not to mention, a slice of salami) all throughout dinner. Tsuna kept his ground, nonetheless. He could not possibly let Reborn know about what happened; the infant would turn his life into living hell – regardless that it already was.

Now, however, it was too late. Tsuna figured that it was best for him to brace his self for the morning after.

"Ah, this is so embarrassing," the boy muttered as he lay back down and pulled the blanket over his head. He was not sweating as much as before, and his body felt quite relaxed at the moment. But as his thoughts slipped back to his most recent dream, he felt his body tense all of a sudden.

Yes, he was dreaming about Hibari. As desperate as he was to forget what had happened, he just couldn't. He could still remember vividly how Hibari's mouth ravished his own, how those firm hands roamed on his body, how that aloof and terrifying guardian shamelessly _held_ him…

"Mmph!" Tsuna hastily covered his mouth to stifle the moan that dared escape from his lips. Even if Reborn was asleep, Tsuna did not want to take any chances. It was bad enough that Reborn already knew.

Tsuna willed himself to relax, pushing thoughts of that infamous disciplinary officer out of his mind – which eventually proved to be unsuccessful. It was with horror that Tsuna realized he was becoming obsessed with the elusive Cloud guardian. All because of the weirdest advice he could ever receive in his life.

To top it off, he had not even reconsidered the exact reason why he had received such an advice. Tomorrow was certainly going to _suck_ – if he even had the guts to go through with it. And quite frankly, Tsuna knew he didn't.

"Is that so?"

Tsuna felt a sharp twinge of regret at how disappointed Kyoko had sounded. But he knew it was better this way: he had decided to cancel the date altogether, no matter how embarrassing and absolutely ridiculous it was. If he went through with it, he was certain he would only ruin the date and make a fool out of himself. "I'm really sorry, Kyoko-chan. I just don't feel that well..." Tsuna winced. As much as he hated lying, he had no other choice.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko replied from the other end of the line. "We can just go out some other time. It's more important that you rest." Fortunately, Kyoko sounded like her normal self again, and it was with relief that Tsuna thanked her.

"I'm really sorry, Kyoko-chan." At least he was sincere in his apologies. He bid the girl goodbye and replaced the phone on the receiver. Thank goodness it was the weekends; he had at least a day or two to sort his thoughts out. Maybe when he went back to school on Monday, he'd have overcome his dilemma.

With a sigh, Tsuna trudged back to his room, failing to notice the silhouette observing him from the tree outside his window, a smirk grazing his endearing features.

* * *

Monday finally came, but Tsuna's dilemma was nowhere near being cleared. To make matters worse, Reborn had blatantly insulted him in front of everyone in their house, inserting malicious comments about Tsuna's _sexuality_ in every possible conversation while the infant's expression remained mockingly guiltless. Reborn had even gone as far as asking Nana, "What if Tsuna was gay, Mama?", or something along the context.

Luckily, his mom was an impossibly kind if not naïve person, and only answered Reborn's questions with a simple "It's not nice to insult people, Reborn-chan." His father was not as comfortable with the thought that his son was homosexual though. Iemitsu had launched into a speech about how the tenth generation Vongola boss must be a _man_ at the very first implication. At that, Tsuna literally threw his dinner at his father's face, screaming that he was not gay. Bianchi flatly did not care about his problems, to Tsuna's relief, and the children were still _children, _after all. Not that he really worried about their reactions.

At present, Reborn was still throwing out remarks like he did not care (which was basically true) as he sat on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Mou… Cut it out, Reborn!" Tsuna snapped at the infant. The Arcobaleno was proving to be worse than the Fatal Skull Disease.

"What?" Reborn stared at him with that expression he used every time he made fun of Tsuna.

"Don't you put that act on with me!" The boy responded hotly.

Reborn cocked a brow at him. "What act? I'm only telling the truth." They finally reached the gates of Nanimori Middle School. "Here we are," he said as he got off from Tsuna's shoulder. "You better hurry, Dame Tsuna. The bell's going to ring any second now," Reborn chimed. "Or maybe you really intend to be caught by Hibari?" He added slyly.

"Shut up!" Needless to say, Tsuna's facial tone immediately deepened to a shade of scarlet and he stomped hastily towards the school buildings.

Reborn stood there with that sly smirk still on his face. He glanced over to one of the open windows that lined the second floor of the building, and gave a furtive nod at the figure who was tentatively observing his idiot apprentice. Said figure nodded in response, and it was with amusement that Reborn wondered how impossibly bizarre people can become.

Meanwhile, Tsuna had automatically slumped on his desk the moment he entered the classroom. Gokudera and Yamamoto were already there, and they were clearly frowning at how dejected their boss looked at the moment.

"Is there something wrong, Tsuna?"

"Of course there's something wrong, you idiot! It's as obvious as hell!" Gokudera snapped wryly at Yamamoto. Then he turned to Tsuna and asked worriedly, "What's wrong, Juudaime? Tell me and I'd do anything to help! As your right hand man I'm—"

"That's fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna hastily reassured the other. He knew that Gokudera was being sincere, but his worrying tendencies tend to be worse than Reborn's daily atrocities. "There's no problem at all, honest! I'm just a bit tired." Great, another lie. Well, he did feel a bit more tired than usual, despite that it was only morning.

All of a sudden, they all felt that very familiar but ominous aura and the students loitering at the corridors ran for dear life into their respective classrooms.

"Tch, I can't believe they're so scared of him," Gokudera spat out in pure disgust.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Hibari never changes, does he? Oi, you all right, Tsuna?"

"E-Eh? S-Sure! W-Why wouldn't I b-be?" The light-haired boy chuckled nervously. The moment he felt Hibari's presence, his whole body had tensed frustratingly and it was all he could do not to bolt from his seat. Luckily, he was already inside the room; he did not need to see Hibari personally. His two best friends gave him confused and concerned looks, but Tsuna merely ignored them. There was no way that he could explain that incident to them without Gokudera throwing a spectacular fit.

The day passed by rather uneventfully, albeit a bit awkward for Tsuna. He was still overly cautious when Hibari's presence became evident; strangely though, he had not seen even a hair of said guardian despite the aura that positively belonged to Hibari. More than once did he also feel an intense gaze settle on him, but he could not decipher where it came from. Even Reborn had not bothered him; which was unusual since Tsuna had half-expected the infant to just pop up out of nowhere and embarrass him in front of the whole campus. The day ended with Tsuna wondering whether he had just imagined the whole incident with Hibari, but he quickly dismissed the idea. Grudgingly, he, himself, was aware of how feeble his imagination was – so that incident definitely had to be real.

The following day proved to be as similar, even the day after that, and the day after still. In those days Tsuna had seen nothing of the callous disciplinary officer but the end of his coat, and it frustrated him. He still dreamt about him – one that Reborn did not fail to point out – and he simply could not stop himself from thinking about Hibari. Even if he refused to admit that he wanted to see Hibari, he honestly did. Tsuna had begun to wonder whether Hibari was truly avoiding him, after what had happened. What if Hibari merely used him as a tool and he just misunderstood it? Did the whole incident between them even mean anything, in the first place?

It was apparent that Tsuna became restless in the days that came, and his friends clearly noticed the change. But the boy simply rejected their offers to help, because he could never bring himself to admit the true reason behind his agitation.

Unknown to Tsuna, said reason had constantly watched him from afar, perfectly amused at the mere sight of his potential possession.

It was a whole week after the particular incident that the guardian finally decided to show his self to Tsuna, at the place where the boy had never expected him to appear.

The house was eerily quiet when Tsuna came home from school. His dad had returned to Italy at the Ninth's request, so the noise noticeably lessened. But with Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta still around, there meant to be some kind of disturbance. Strangely, there was none. After a quick check around the house, Tsuna realized that no one was around, not even his mom. To his surprise, even Reborn was nowhere to be found. Utterly baffled, Tsuna proceeded to his room, only to be met by the person he least expected to see.

Hibari Kyouya was sitting on his bed, his arms crossed over his chest and an unreadable expression on his face.

"H-Hibari-san?"

Tsuna's jaw literally dropped to the floor and it appeared as if his eyes were to jump out from its sockets at any second. Hibari simply regarded him with a smirk.

"What's with that reaction, herbivore?" the guardian said, his grey eyes flashing in amusement.

After another second or so, Tsuna shook himself from his astonishment and leaned on the door as if it was the only thing keeping him from collapsing – and it probably was. His heartbeat had picked up to an almost inhuman pace, and it did not help that Hibari had stood from his bed and was now approaching him with a malevolent smirk on his lips.

"Y-You—what are you d-doing here, H-Hibari-san?" The boy let out a feeble squeak when Hibari was close enough to him. The guardian brought his arms to either side of Tsuna's head and chuckled, relishing in the boy's fear.

"Hm? And here I thought that you wanted to see me. How foolish," Hibari murmured into Tsuna's ear. The boy had gone perfectly still in pristine fear, and Hibari effortlessly slipped his fingers under the boy's chin and lifted Tsuna's face up, so that he could gaze into those alluring caramel eyes that he had come to admire. "Tell me, _Tsunayoshi_…" Tsuna let out a small whimper as Hibari's warm breath glossed over his face, embarrassed at the blush that he could not prevent from showing. "Why did you cancel your little engagement with Sasagawa Kyoko? And to think I have gone into the _trouble_ of giving you an _advice_," Hibari purred.

At that, Tsuna felt his knees give up on him and he frantically grabbed onto the door knob to prevent himself from falling. Hibari noticed this and looped an arm around the boy's waist, holding Tsuna firmly against him.

Tsuna noticeably shivered at the contact, still not believing any of it. What little coherent thought his mind currently had was screaming at him. _Impossible! This is impossible! I must be dreaming!_ But Hibari's secure hold on him and the warmth that he felt was nothing like that of any dream. True, he wanted to see Hibari. His dreams about the impossible young man were proof enough. And no matter how embarrassing and sudden it all was, Tsuna had become obsessed of him. All because of that one time…

Realization then dawned on him, and Tsuna felt hurt at the idea that all of this was simply a misunderstanding. He needed to be certain.

"H-Hibari-san," Tsuna croaked. He found it difficult to continue when Hibari cupped the side of his face and brought their faces closer, but he knew he had to ask. "Hibari-san," he whispered against Hibari's lips, "Are you… Are you toying with me?"

It was apparent that this surprised Hibari, for the guardian suddenly froze and his expression turned from one of amusement to his usual stoic demeanor. "Toying with you?" Hibari's voice was dangerously calm, and Tsuna felt himself shudder.

"W-Well… you haven't really done anything after what happened, what was I supposed to think?" Tsuna said in a feeble attempt to retort at Hibari. "Now that I think about it, you were avoiding me, weren't you? I can't even find you at your office and the other officers won't tell me where you are!" Before Tsuna knew it, he was already ranting. "For the past week, you could have at least let me see you even once! You don't know how confused I was. I thought that maybe you just used me like I was some trash and I wanted to know—" His tirade was cut short when he saw the look that Hibari was giving him. "I… I wanted to know why you did that…"

_What are you saying now, stupid?_ Tsuna scolded himself. Perhaps he was just thinking too much, and all this was a senseless act for Hibari. It was not that he truly knew the young man – heck, no one did. But the thought that Hibari merely used him _hurt_.

Tsuna snapped out of his reverie when he felt Hibari's warmth against him fade, and it was with horror that he watched the young man step away from him.

With his back towards the boy, Tsuna did not see the smirk painting Hibari's lips and it was all the guardian could do not to blatantly laugh aloud. He certainly did not make a mistake in thinking that the tenth Vongola boss would prove to be as amusing as he expected, but it never came to him that he would feel so _interested_ with the boy. This was unusual, because Hibari Kyouya rarely became interested with anything, much more with a person. It was the very reason why he kept observing the boy from the shadows, content on just seeing the pathetic herbivore. He felt thrilled when Tsuna had cancelled the date with Sasagawa; he had assumed as much knowing the boy's character.

He had avoided Tsuna out of a mere whim, taking pleasure in seeing the boy become more frustrated by each day. And Hibari liked it. He simply could not get enough of that pathetic excuse for a Vongola boss. Before he knew it, he, himself, had become obsessed with the boy. Truly, respect for the Vongola had its impossible quirks.

"Hibari-san?"

Needless to say, Tsuna felt horrified. Given the guardian's reaction, Tsuna was led to believe that he had been correct on his assumptions from the beginning. He should have expected it, but he could not help but feel completely upset. He gave a sudden jerk when Hibari began to talk again.

"I'm not as foolish as you are, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't act without thinking, and I don't do something if I don't want to." Tsuna's eyes widened at Hibari's last statement and he felt his heart flutter absurdly at what it implied. "But seeing that you think of me rather insensitively, it would be best if I just leave; regardless that I have quite anticipated meeting with you again."

Before Hibari could leave however, he was entirely surprised when Tsuna grabbed him from behind and they fell on the bed, the boy pinning him onto it with those thin arms of his. "Now this is a surprise," Hibari said, highly amused.

Tsuna did not know how he was able to do that, but he knew that he could not let Hibari leave. If he did, the boy was most certain that he would go mad from just thinking about him. Besides, Hibari had proved his assumptions wrong, and that was more than enough for Tsuna.

"I… I want a remedial class!"

Hibari's eyes noticeably widened at Tsuna's blunt request, but his surprise went as abrupt as it came. Apparently, Tsuna was as baffled as he was. Despite the boy's trembling however, Hibari saw that Tsuna was serious, and it pleased him to no end.

"A remedial, you say?" Hibari's voice was laced with something primal and needy that Tsuna could not help but shudder. "But that means that you did not learn anything from before, _Tsunayoshi_. Is that truly the case?"

Not truly seeing where Hibari's question led, Tsuna simply shook his head in response.

"You haven't even answered my question on why you did not go out with Sasagawa Kyoko as you were supposed to. Is my advice really that unhelpful?"

"No!" The boy suddenly retorted. "It's… it's just that…" Tsuna could feel his cheeks burning at the obvious answer. "I can't… I can't do that to her!"

Hibari feigned innocence as he stared questioningly up at the boy. "And why not?"

"Of course not!" Tsuna stared incredulously back at Hibari. "How'd you expect me to do something like that? I can't even imagine it!"

"Is that so, Tsunayoshi? Why don't we see if that's true?" While Tsuna wondered what Hibari meant, the guardian had wrapped an arm around the boy's neck and had pulled Tsuna closer to him. When their lips were but a mere inch apart, Hibari whispered, "Kiss me."

Tsuna was taken aback at this sudden command, but a second later he was kissing Hibari feverishly, as if this was what he wanted all along. And indeed, it was.

Hibari chuckled against his lips and opened his mouth, inviting the boy in. Tsuna did not waste the opportunity; he slipped his tongue into Hibari's mouth enthusiastically, exploring every corner just as Hibari did before. He was still inwardly debating whether this was just one of his dreams, but the moan that came from Hibari proved to be real enough. Hibari's arms were still around his neck and his own hands were roaming along the guardian's body; he found himself delighted at how Hibari would tense under each of his touch.

What sounded as a laugh came from Hibari's lips when Tsuna unbuttoned his polo then gave chaste kisses across his chest. And to think that the boy said he did not learn anything…

When Tsuna's hand wandered further down his body and the boy reached in between his legs, it was with difficulty that Hibari pushed the boy away. Tsuna gave an unmistakable yelp when Hibari flipped them over, then gasped when the guardian mercilessly attacked his neck.

"Seems to me that you learned quite more than what I expected you to," Hibari whispered huskily against Tsuna's ear and the boy visibly shivered against him.

"I had dreams," was Tsuna's reply before Hibari captured his mouth again, this time taking charge of the kiss. Tsuna blushed at how inexperienced his attempts were compared to Hibari, but this was the last thought that crossed his mind as Hibari relentlessly devoured him.

Ripping the boy's uniform yet again, it was with more force that Hibari let his hands wander on the boy's small form. Tsuna let out a gasp when Hibari broke the kiss and felt the cold air against his skin. His body arched instinctively under Hibari's touch, and he let out a moan as Hibari licked a hot trail from his collarbone to his neck, then proceeded to nibble on his ear affectionately.

"H-Hibari-san…"

"Like it, don't you, Tsunayoshi?" The boy let out a sharp cry when Hibari grasped at his arousal, albeit indirectly.

"A-Ah—"

"What do you want me to do, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari whispered against his lips, relishing at the pants and moans that he received from the boy. He received no reply however, as Tsuna was more concerned of the hand playfully teasing him at the moment. With a smirk, Hibari removed his hand to Tsuna's dismay, but the boy let out another moan when Hibari kissed him again. At that, Hibari quickly worked on the boy's belt and pulled Tsuna's pants off, exposing the boy to his viewing pleasure.

"My, my," Hibari purred, rubbing his hand teasingly against Tsuna's arousal, "it seems we have a bit of a problem down here."

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried out as Hibari continued to tease him, giving him but fleeting touches. "P-Please… ah!" He gasped as Hibari's hand began to work on his erection, pumping excruciatingly slow one second then inhumanely fast at the next. He still could not believe what was happening; the pleasure he felt at present was in no way similar to what he experienced a week before. Subsequent moans escaped from his lips as Hibari continued to pleasure him, and as aroused as he already was at the beginning, it was not long before he came to his release. "Hibari-san!"

As the boy panted beneath him, Hibari wasted no time in reaching towards Tsuna's entrance with his slick fingers, now sufficiently wet with the boy's release. He earned another cry as he inserted a finger, although the cry seemed to be pained. True enough, Tsuna was cringing under the discomfort, fisting the sheets tightly and tears starting to form from his eyes. Hibari rose to kiss the tears away.

"It… it hurts…" Tsuna said between pants. He certainly never expected this part, and was completely shocked when he felt Hibari's finger enter him. It was not pleasing at all.

"Ssh… I know," Hibari soothed and planted another passionate kiss against his lips. Tsuna visibly relaxed at this and Hibari took the chance to insert another finger. The boy protested against his mouth, but Hibari took to caressing his manhood again with his free hand, which proved to be a more than enough distraction.

"Ah! Nngh—Hibari!"

Tsuna did not know what to think anymore. He couldn't even think straight. The sensation Hibari was currently giving him was absolutely more than what he had felt in his dreams. He flat-out screamed when Hibari hit a certain spot inside him. As if it was what Hibari was anticipating, the guardian kept hitting the same spot again and again, until Tsuna could not help it anymore and he released for the second time in Hibari's hand.

The boy collapsed on the bed panting incredulously, and it was with a predatory expression on his face that Hibari simply watched him as he licked the substance on his fingers. Tsuna blushed at this and finally realizing what just happened, he abruptly covered his face in embarrassment. Even if Hibari had not entirely claimed him as Tsuna expected, Tsuna had surrendered completely to his care, and of course – Hibari had seen _everything_.

"What's the matter, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari had crawled back on top of him the mere contact arousing the boy yet again. Hibari noticed this and gave an amused remark, trailing his fingers lazily along the boy's inner thigh. He could feel the boy tense under his touch. Hibari brought his head down to Tsuna's ear and whispered, "How naughty, Tsunayoshi. It seems you haven't you had enough, after all." The boy gave out another feeble squeak and he positively whimpered when Hibari bit on his ear playfully.

"N-No!" Tsuna gasped, grabbing Hibari's face in between his hands and silently telling him to stop. He absolutely had more than enough; plus, he was worried that the others would already arrive and find them at this state. Thankfully, Hibari heeded him. With a sigh, he stared up at those unfathomable grey eyes as an obvious question came to him. "How about you, Hibari-san… Don't you need it, too?" He said absently as his eyes trailed on the smooth curve of Hibari's lower lip, seemingly entranced. His heart skipped a beat when Hibari's lips curved up into that rare smile, before the other pressed their lips together in a simple but sweet kiss.

"Not really," Hibari said slyly when they broke apart. He pressed his body against the boy's to prove his point and earned a soft moan from Tsuna. "Let's leave it at that for now," he smiled and lay down on the bed beside Tsuna, holding the boy close to him. No matter how much he wanted to take him there and then, Hibari had opted to wait. It was not as if this was the last he would be with the boy.

Tsuna fell silent beside him as well, still feeling quite entranced. Things had happened so quickly, but it was not that he complained about them. Leaning closer to the warmth of the other boy, he decided that sometimes, thinking was not that important. And no matter how weird this was, as Reborn had continuously reminded him of, he certainly did not mind.

From the shadows of the tree outside his window, a playful smile dancing on his face, the cursed infant watched them silently, still amused at how bizarre people could be.

**... The End ...

* * *

**

**A/N:** … No matter what you guys say, I'm taking a break from writing something like this – as if! XD

But seriously, it took me a whole day just to write that particular scene. Gawd, was I pathetic. And yes, I still did not go into more intimate acts, obviously. ;D Right now, my head's going all roundy-round and I think it's better if I just stick to reading. That still depends on the feedback, of course. So don't you guys dare forget to review! :)

And yeah, I liked _Lesson_ better, just to be honest. But I hope this is tolerable enough! Ciaossu! :)


End file.
